Nos volveremos a ver TRAILER
by AlgoSeEnciende
Summary: En las familias puede existir rencor, pérdidas y una interminable guerra. ¿Y si le agregamos amor?
1. Trailer 1

¡Un nuevo proyecto!

Si, como has leído ¡se viene un fic! ¡Y bastante largo! Aunque espero que no les vaya a aburrir.

¿Dónde están mis modales? *se escucha un ruido bajo la mesa* Bueno, al parecer, escondidos.

¿Cómo están, querido fandom? ¡Yo muy bien! Y espero que ustedes igual. En fin, esto es un nuevo fic (como podrán leer) que llegara a esta genial pagina el… *se escucha música de trasfondo* ¡SOLO EN CINES!

Me pondré seria… ¡Es que no puedo! ¡Me emociona este nuevo fic! No tiene fecha de lanzamiento (XD) pero quise dejarles este Trailer, mi primero por cierto, para emocionarlos un poco o para que me despidan como escritora. Lo último es mentira, ni con errores ortográficos me iré.

Hierba mala nunca muere.

¿Qué decía? Oh si… ¡se viene nuevo fic! *se escuchan "pero ve al punto"* Creo que ha sido la presentación más larga *mas gritos* Ya, pararé. Les dejaré en paz para que lean este avance.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, su asombroso dueño es, que me ha hecho gritar con los nuevos episodios, Asaph Fipke.

* * *

_Nos volveremos a ver._

En las familias puede existir rencor, pérdidas y una interminable guerra. ¿Y si le agregamos amor?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRAILER 1:**

Dos accidente distintos.

Dos perdidas que cambiaron destinos.

La familia Shane se llevaba de maravilla con la familia Sting, pero luego de dos trágicos accidentes se distanciaron, hasta el punto de odiarse.

— ¿Por qué no te agrada la familia Shane? —Gritó la joven.

—Porque tiene que ser así y no se discute más— Le dio una mirada que decía "dices algo mas, y te la veras conmigo".

Beatrice "Trixie" es la hija de Anne Sting.

Elliot "Eli" es el hijo de Will Shane.

Ellos se aman profundamente.

—Yo no soy una dama— respondió, mientras su novio entrelazaba sus dedos.

—No, eres una dama, lo que pasa es que no te has dado cuenta— Dijo apretando un poco el agarre. Ella sintió rápidamente el calor en sus mejillas.

—Solo tú haces que no me moleste ese apodo— El chico solo le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

Dicen que lo prohibido lo hace mejor ¿será cierto?

—Te prohíbo que veas a ese chico.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Solo te hago un favor. No quiero que sufras.

— ¿En serio? Porque ya yo estoy sufriendo.

Quizás ellos lucharan para estar juntos. O se _rendirán._

El que no arriesga no gana.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le susurró.

—Vine a verte ¿está mal eso? — Ella empezó a debatir dentro de sí, si eso estaba bien o mal. Mientras él se le acercaba, más y más.

**PROXIMAMENTE.**

* * *

¿Como me quedó? ¡Espero que bien! Un beso enorme.


	2. Trailer 2

¿Saben que amo? Los reviews. ¡Les agradezco un siglo haber dejado un comentario! En verdad alegraron mi dia.

Respondí cada uno de los comentarios (los que tienen cuenta). Les agradezco muchísimo.

En fin, yo siempre que leo un fic con personajes agregados, la mama de Trixie es cariñosa, Will Shane aparece y apoya en todo a su hijo. Además de que Eli es el niño rico o de alguna clase alta o por lo menos alguien importante.

Solo les diré que aquí no pasará eso. Oh, y el fic será Rated T (+13), ya que no sé hasta dónde puede llegar mi retorcida mente, haha. Tampoco sé cuando lo publicaré, creo que terminaré primero mis otros fics y me dedicaré 100% a este ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, su asombroso dueño es, el genio de los genios, Asaph Fipke.

* * *

**_Nos volveremos a ver:_**

En las familias puede existir rencor, pérdidas y una interminable guerra. ¿Y si le agregamos amor?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRAILER 2:**

Trixie Sting es una tímida y fría chica, aunque detrás de eso hay una joven que ha sufrido mucho y es realmente agradable. Está hecha para seguir ordenes, siempre le enseñaron a no causar problemas. No deja de nadie entre en su corazón, pues no quería _volver_ a sufrir.

Su madre quiere verla casada, pero con el hombre que Anne escogiera. A pesar de los regaños de su madre, Trixie siempre se niega.

Pues, ella cree en los príncipes azules.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó Danna. Su amiga asintió emocionada.

— ¿No crees en los cuentos de hadas? — Dijo ocultando una sonrisa con una almohada.

—Creo que… El punto está en asfixiar al príncipe hasta que se haga azul — Contestó la pelirrosa soltando una risita. Trixie le lanzó la almohada.

La pelirroja aprendió a solo escuchar, a ver como los demás hablaban y crear respuestas en su mente, pero sin decir nada.

Su madre es altamente estricta, se debe comportar como toda una dama. En cambio su padre, era su mejor amigo.

—Era— Dijo mientras dejaba que unas lágrimas salieran de aquellas pupilas verdes, manchando con un poco de maquillaje una muñeca.

—No debí preguntar—Respondió el chico sutilmente, mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba, tratando de consolarla.

**.**

La soledad le acompañó durante 17 largos años. Encerrada en aquel lugar, se hizo amiga de todos los empleados y empleadas, aunque la más importante era Danna. Ella era su fiel amiga y confidente.

Cabe decir que, con la personalidad de Anne Sting, aunque la relación de amistad de las chicas era irrompible...

— ¿Danna? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ve a hacer tu trabajo o te despido! — Dijo entrando una señora de al menos 35 años, mandando a trabajar a su empleada, que anteriormente se encontraba hablando con Trixie.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Exclamó la pelirroja.

—No me grites. Y además, eres una dama, de alta clase, no puedes dejar verte con una simple sirvienta.

—Es una gran amiga. Y ya que no puedo salir de este lugar, ¡debo socializar!

—Pues ve con el apuesto hombre que te busque, está abajo.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no. Yo quiero enamorarme por mi propia cuenta.

.

El amor tocará su puerta ¿le dejaran abrirle?

— ¿Qué desea? — Trixie estaba nerviosa ¿acaso el sabia quien era ella?

—Conquistar a una dama— Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del muchacho.

—Yo no soy una dama—Se puso de pie, y el hizo lo mismo.

—Suerte con eso, si me disculpa…

—La dama que tengo en frente— Dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora, al ver la reacción de la pelirroja.

.

¿O le pondrán un gran cerrojo a la puerta?

—Bien. Oh, y te prohíbo hablar con ese joven.

— ¡Eso es injusto!

— ¿Injusto? Tú no sabes que es injusto.

—Papá me entendería—Soltó. Un nudo en su garganta se formaba.

—Pues… Yo no soy el— La voz fría de la mujer se volvió quebradiza, pero eso no le importó a su hija.

—Eso lo sé.

**PROXIMAMENTE.**

**SOLO EN CINES.**

**ESCRITO Y DIRIGIDO POR:**

**AlgoSeEnciende_**


End file.
